In recent years, memory systems provided with a nonvolatile memory have become widespread. As one of such memory system, a solid-state drive (SSD) provided with a NAND flash memory is known. SSDs are used as main storage in various information processing apparatuses.
In an SSD, a controller for managing comprehensive control of constituent elements, more specifically, a controller in charge of control for writing data to a NAND flash memory or reading data from the NAND flash memory based on a request from a host device is incorporated. In order to further improve the performance of the SSD, performance improvement of the controller is required.